SAKURA'S STORY
by PrinceTaem.in
Summary: Berkisah tentang Sakura, gadis cantik salah satu siswi SMA Konoha. Tentang awal pertemanannya dengan Naruto yang ternyata menyukainya. Tapi sayang ia baru menyadarinya ketika ia harus pergi ke Amerika. NARUSAKU/Oneshoot.


SAKURA STORY

Naruto milik Kishimoto Mashashi

Story : Taem

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, membosankan dan lain sebagainnya.

~ Happy Reading ~

Hujan masih mengguyur kawasan Kansai semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu, menyebabkan beberapa aktifitas terkendala. Seperti halnya seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah mini market, ia baru saja akan berangkat sekolah, tapi hujan yang tiba-tiba menyapa di pagi hari yang tadinya cukup cerah membuatnya harus berteduh di mini market kecil yang ada di sana.

Ia Haruno Sakura, seorang pelajar SMA Konoha yang merupakan sekolah paling elit dan terdisplin yang ada di Kota Osaka. Sekolah itu tak mentolerir apapun alasan yang bisa membuatmu terlambat masuk kelas, atau jika absennya lebih dari 3 kali tak masuk tanpa kabar maka saat itu pula bersiaplah mencari sekolah pengganti.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengecek jam tangannya yang tengah melingkar manis di lengan kirinya, kembali ia mendesah berat. Saat ini ia masih mempunyai waktu 10 menit lagi untuk bisa pergi ke sekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran, tapi hujan sama sekali belum reda. Ia mengigiti bibir bawahnya seraya memohon supaya hujannya berhenti berkali-kali, bagaikan mengucapkan sebuah mantra sihir. Di sampingnya seorang pria paruh baya juga tengah menunggui hujan berhenti sambil menghisap rokok, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk karena asap rokoknya, ia sudah meminta dengan sopan tapi pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah menepi di depan mini market itu, setelahnya seorang pria muda memiliki tubuh tegap dan berambut pirang keluar dari dalam mobil cukup tergesa-gesa karena hujan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus ia beli di mini market itu. Sakura yang tak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama lagi hujan akan berhenti, tiba-tiba mendapat ide ketika melihat mobil merah di depannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian pemuda pirang pemilik mobil keluar dari dalam mini market membawa beberapa bungkus makanan. Ia yang terburu-buru karena harus segera kekampus untuk rapat penting tak tahu jika seorang gadis menyerobot masuk ke dalam mobilnya ketika ia sedang membuka pintu mobil, kontan saja pemuda pirang itu langsung terperanjat kaget.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekiknya ketika melihat Sakura sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang tanpa merasa bersalah. Sakura memasang senyum lebarnya seraya melakukan puppy eyes kearahnya , bukannya tergoda dan merasa kasian pemuda itu malah meminta Sakura untuk turun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan gadis nakal? Cepat turun dari mobilku!" perintahnya tajam dengan tatapan mata menyipit meski sebenarnya mata pemuda itu bulat. Tak putus asa Sakura masih melanjarkan aksi-aksi memohonnya agar ia dapat menumpang sampai menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

###

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali. Kau bahkan sudah menghabiskan 2 bungkus makananku." Sindirnya seraya menatap kantung makanan yang tersisa.

Saat ini keduanya tengah menuju sekolah Sakura, setelah Sakura meluncurkan beberapa jurus andalannya ketika memohon, mau tak mau Naruto pun dengan sangat-sangat tak rela terayu olehnya. Sakura merengutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan sampai-sampai Naruto tak dapat mengedipkan matanya yang besar itu.

Ketika melihat bangunan besar dengan tulisan SMA Konoha di depannya, dan mendapati pintu gerbang yang masih terbuka lebar, Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia melirik kearah Naruto yang tengah serius menyetir.

"Hei.. Sekolahku ada di depan sana." Tunjuk Sakura pada bangunan besar berwarna coklat itu. Naruto mendesis, gadis itu seolah-olah sedang memerintahnya, dan ia sangat tidak suka.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan gerakan seperti ogah-ogahan Naruto menuruti perintah Sakura. Dan ketika berada tepat di depan gerbang masuk Sekolah, Naruto menghentikan mobilnya.

Sakura segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap turun. Ketika ia akan membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba saja ia malah menoleh ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluk. menerjang tubuh Naruto. Ia melakukan itu karena rasa terima kasihnya kepada pemuda itu.

Dipeluk secara mendadak tentu saja membuat Naruto sangat syok dan tidak percaya. Padahal sebelumnya ia menyuruh Sakura untuk segera turun dari mobilnya dengan nada yang sangar dan ketus.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu. Emm… sebagai rasa terima kasihku bagaimana jika nanti siang aku mentraktirmu makan, apa kau mau?" ajak Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah pintu mobil Naruto yang masih terbuka. Ia baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Benarkan? Aku tak yakin kau mampu membayarnya." Sindir Naruto meremehkan. Mendengarnya, Sakura sedikit mencibir seraya memalingkan kepalanya kearah belakang agar Naruto tak melihat dan mendengarnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang tak mampu mentraktir seseorang untuk makan! Bahkan jika sangat mahal sekalipun, aku akan membeli kesombonganmu itu!" ingin sekali Sakura mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu, jika saja ia tak ingat kalau bukan karena lelaki itu ia tak dapat masuk kelas hari ini."Sepertinya kau menolaknya, dan aku pun tak memaksa."

Naruto sedikit kecewa mendengar balasan Sakura, padahal ia memang berniat menolaknya, tapi sejujurnya ia ingin Sakura membujuknya agar ia bersedia. Sedang Sakura melihat gelisah kearah jam tangannya, waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat, dan ia harus segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"AH TIDAK! Aku harus segera masuk kelas!" pekik Sakura mendapati jamnya menunjukan pukul 07.28. Segera saja ia berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Naruto mencibir ketika Sakura meninggalkannya tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang menggemaskan.

"Hei! Aku akan menyemputmu untuk menagih traktiran darimu!" Sakura yang masih di halaman Sekolah mendengar teriakan nyaring Naruto tanpa membalikkan badan memberikan tanda oke melalui isyarat tangannya.

"Hei! Siapa namamu gadis pink nakal?!"

"Panggil aku Sakura, dan Kau?!"

"Panggil aku Naruto." dan setelah teriakan itu dari Naruto, Sakura kembali berlari menuju kelasnya setelah sebelumnya memperlambat jalannya karena teriakan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

###

Hari-hari berlalu, kini keduanya semakin dekat. Naruto bahkan sering kali mengantar dan menyemput Sakura di Sekolahnya, sering kali pula mereka dianggap tengah menjalin asmara oleh teman-teman keduanya. Pertemanan Naruto dan Sakura kini makin meluas, seperti Sakura kini yang juga menjalin pertemanan dengan teman-teman Naruto, dan begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Naruto.

Keduanya kini tengah berada di kedai Ramen kegemaran Naruto. Kemaren Naruto janji pada Sakura jika gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ujiannya hari ini ia akan mentraktirnya. Naruto sepertinya melupakan berapa IQ Sakura atau ia memang tak mempermasalahkannya? Toh lelaki itu hanya mentraktirnya ramen.

Sakura memandang malas kearah laki-laki di depannya itu, ia tak mengira lelaki itu akan mentraktirnya ramen. Ia senang jika ada yang mentraktirnya makan, tapi untuk ramen? Laki-laki itu bahkan juga mentraktirnya makan ramen meski tak sedang merayakan betapa sempurnanya nilai ujian seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Apa? Aku sudah menepati janjiku ya." Naruto tak terima Sakura terus-terusan memandangnya jengah. Sakura membuang pandangannya dan berdecak malas.

"Seharusnya aku yang memilih tempatnya!" omel Sakura galak. Naruto nyengir seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, dan memhela nafas berusaha untuk tidak kecewa. Jika ia kecewa berarti sama saja gadis itu kecewa dengan hasil ulangannya yang sangat memuaskan itu.

"Tapi kan aku hanya bilang mentraktirmu makan, tanpa mengatakan jika kau juga yang menentukan tempanya, Sakura." bela Naruto tak terima dirinya disalahkan. Sakura baru saja akan membalas kata-kata Naruto, seorang pelayan menghampiri dan membawa pesanan mereka, setelah meletakan mangkuk ramen di atas meja, pelayan itu segera pergi.

Naruto memandang berbinar pada mangkuk berisi ramen kesukaannya, Sakura berdecih ketika dilihatnya Naruto langsung meraih mangkuk ramen itu mendekat kearahnya, dan segera menjejalnya kemulutnya. Hingga tak sampai satu detik laki-laki itu tersedak mienya karena kepanasan, sepertinya laki-laki pirang itu lupa ramennya masih panas.

"PANAS!" pekiknya seraya mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan mulutnya.

"Semua orang juga tahu ramennya masih panas, dan kau langsung saja memakannya. Maniak ramen sepertimu memang pantas mendapatkannya." Ejek Sakura terlihat puas melihat penderitaan Naruto, tapi meski begitu ia menyodorkan air putih untuk Naruto. "Ini minumlah!"

Naruto meraih gelas itu dan segera meminumnya. Setelahnya kedua asik menikmati makanannya masih, meski sebenarnya Sakura tak menikmatinya sepenuh hati. Seandainya saja tiap hari Naruto tak mengajaknya ketempat ini, mungkin ia akan biasa-biasa saja jika laki-laki itu mentraktirnya di sini, tapi pemuda sudah terlalu sering mengajaknya secara paksa ke tempat ini.

"Maafkan aku,"

Sakura mengalikan pandangannya kearah Naruto, wajahnya terlihat menyesal sekali. Naruto bahkan tak memakan habis ramennya, dan itu sangat-sangat bukan Naruto sama sekali.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mentraktirmu di tempat yang mewah, tapi.. aku lupa membawa dompetku Sakura. Maka dari itu membawamu kesini." Aku Naruto tertuduk.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto, Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia mengomel tak jelas padanya toh Naruto juga menepati janjinya bukan, dan sebenarnya karena Naruto lah ia menjadi semangat mengerjakan ujian itu dengan sangat baik.

"Naruto, aku.. dengar tadi itu hanya bercanda. Dan kurasa ramen juga tak masalah." Ucap Sakura menenangkannya. Diraihnya dagu Naruto dan mengdongakannya sehingga wajah Naruto menghadap kearahnya. Masih tercetak raut bersalah diwajah tampannya, semakin membuat Sakura tak enak hati.

"Naruto, Terima kasih berkat kau, aku mendapat nilai sempurnaku."

"Tidak Sakura, kau mendapatkannya karena kau memang pintar," Naruto menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan jarak dekat, berbataskan meja diantara mereka. Naruto bahkan dapat melihat bayangan dirinya dimata hijau menyejukan milik Sakura, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

.

###

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya, ketika seseorang memanggilnya di lorong koridor sekolahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan menemukan Ino yang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya, dan masih dengah nafas ngos-ngosan karena gadis pirang itu harus berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah untuk memanggil Sakura.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan raut bingung pada gadis yang masih mengatur napasnya di depannya itu.

"Kau melupankan janjimu!"

Ino memutar bola matanya malas, kemaren ia sudah memberitahu Sakura, jika hari ia ingin gadis itu menemaninya pergi ke rumahnya Sai, pacarnya. Sejak kemaren Sai sakit demam, dan hari ini ia berniat menjenguk kekasihnya itu.

Sakura langsung memukul kepalanya pelan, ia hampir melupakannya. Dengan wajah dengan raut menyesal dan cengirannya yang cukup lebar itu, Sakura berhasil meluluhkan kemarahan Ino yang hampir meledak ketika Sakura benar-benar melupakannya janjinya.

Setelahnya keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka yang sempat tertunda. Saat keduanya baru lima langkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, seseorang dengan suara cukup familiar bagi keduanya memanggil-manggil nama Sakura.

"Sakura.. Ino!"

"Eh Naruto. kau kesini?"

"Aku baru saja dari pulang dari kampus, dan melihat kalian baru saja keluar. Mau ikut pulang bersama?" ajaknya dengan senyum tercetak diwajahnya. Sakura memandang Ino bertanya, dan gadis pirang itu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Tapi kami ingin ke tempat Sai, apa kau mau mengantarkannya kesana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit cengiran diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja."

Setalahnya ketiganya pun berjalan kearah mobil Naruto yang tengah terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

###

Di dalam sebuah kamar, seorang laki-laki tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat pucat lebih dari biasa, dia memang terlihat pucat meski[un tidak sakit, jadi jika sakit maka kulitnya akan bertambah pucat.

Disampingnya Ino tengah mengupas apel dan memotong-motong kecil-kecil. Sementara Sakura tengah menatap sebuah drama picisan secara langsung di depan matanya secara gratis, mengharuskannya menghembuskan nafas jengah tiap detik. Ia lapar dan juga ngantuk! tapi Ino tak urung mau diajak pulang.

"Hentikan desahanmu itu Sakura! kau membuat Sai tak nyaman!" omel Ino sambil menyodorkan potongan apel kemulut Sai. Sai membuka mulutnya dan segera mengunyah apel itu pelan-pelan. Ia sebenarnya masih malas untuk makan, mulutnya masih pahit, tapi sang kekasih memaksanya.

Sakura memutar matanya malas, hampir 2 jam mereka di rumah Sai. Jika sahabat pirangnya itu akan bermesra-mesraan dengan Sai, kenapa harus mengajak dirinya?

"Kita di sini sudah terlalu lama Ino! Aku lelah, dan ada yang harus kukerjakan!" sewotnya

"Ino pulanglah! Aku akan memakan semua apelnya kok tanpa sisa satupun percayalah!" kali ini Sai membujuk Ino, ia kasian melihat Sakura. Gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan.

Ino menatap Sai hangat kemudian mengangguk, menuruti perintah sang kekasih. Sakura melemparkan senyum terima kasihnya pada Sai yang dibalas anggukan dari pemuda itu. Setelah Ino melayangkan ciuman kekening pucat Sai, keduanya pun keluar dari kamar Said an mulai berpamitan pada keluarga pemuda itu.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka. Perjalanan mereka diisi dengan keheningan atau lebih tepatnya saling cuek dan tak ingin memulai pembicaran. Mereka tengah kesal satu sama lain.

"Ya! Ino, harusnya aku yang kesal padamu!" eluh Sakura jengkel dengan suara pelan, meski begitu Ino dapat mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku terlalu rindu pada Sai, apalagi dia tidak mau makan sedikitpun tadi kalau tidak aku paksa." Ujarnya dengan raut sedih.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya gusar, ia tak bermaksud membuat Ino bersedih. Ia rangkul bahu milik sang sahabat.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku mengerti."

"Kau tak akan mengerti jika tak mencoba untuk berkencan Sakura," sindir Ino, Sakura melepaskan rangkulan disertai decakan kesal dari mulutnya. Baru semenit lalu sahabatnya itu bersikap manis kini sudah kembali menjadi menyebalkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Ayolah Sakura! jika kau punya pacar kau tak akan menyesalinya. Malah kau akan senang karena ada yang memberi perhatian lebih kepadamu." Bujuknya lagi mencoba meracuni pikiran Sakura.

Sakura tak peduli jika saat ini Ino tengah mengejarnya di belakang sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. ia terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan sahabat cerewetnya itu yang tak henti-hentanya menyuruhnya berkencan. Sebenarnya jika Sakura mau gadis itu pasti sudah punya pacar, ia cukup terkenal di sekolahnya dan tak banyak para siswa laki-laki pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Hanya saja ia ingin fokus belajar, karena impian terbesarnya adalah mendapatkan beasiswa masuk perguruan tinggi Harvard di Amerika.

Lama-kelamaan langkah kaki Sakura sedikit melamban, Ino pun berhasil menyusul langkahnya. Setelah berhasil menyamai langkah Sakura, Ino menatap Sakura serius, dan Sakura pun merasakannya. Ia tahu jika Ino ingin berbicara sesuatu padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ucapnya tanpa menatapnya.

"Apa hubungan dengan Naruto?"

"Hanya teman," jawabnya datar terkesan cuek

"Aku serius!" ujarnya tepat diwajah Sakura. Sakura menganggukan kepalannya membenarkan ucapannya barusan dengan serius juga. Dan kali ini Ino pun percaya dengan ucapan sahabat pink-nya.

"Padahal kalian terlihat serasi."

.

.

.

.

###

Minggu pagi di halaman rumah sederhana bercat pink, mobil sport merah baru saja berhenti di depan rumah itu. Tak lama setelahnya seorang turunlah Naruto dari dalamnya, ia terlihat tampan dengan kaos putih dilapisi kemeja hitam di luarnya, rambutnya pun terlihat rapi berbeda dari biasa.

Sampai di depan pintu, Naruto pun mengetuknya beberapa kali hingga sebuah suara meresponnya dari dalam menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar. Tak beberapa detik kemudian, seorang wanita tengah baya membuka pintu.

"Naruto? pagi-pagi sekali?" heran wanita itu. wanita cantik yang meski sudah berumur 40-an. Dilihatnya jam dinding di rumahnya masih pukul 9 pagi.

"Iya Bi.. Em bi, apa Sakura ada?" tanyanya diiringi cengiran lebarnya.

Ibu Sakura menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum kearah Naruto, lalu menyuruh pemuda itu masuk setelah mengatakan Sakura ada di rumah. semenjak kedua berteman, memang Naruto sudah sering ke sana jadi tidaklah heran jika ia sudah akrab dengan ibu Sakura, pun dengan ibu Sakura.

Naruto mengambil duduk di sofa ruangan tamu, sedang ibu Sakura tengah berjalan menuju kamar Sakura. Dibukanya pintu kamar berwarna coklat milik Sakura yang langsung mendapati anak gadisnya tengah mengeringkan rambut sehabis mandi.

"Sakura!" panggilnya lembut. Seketika Sakura memalingkan kepalanya kearah sang ibu yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa ibu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Naruto tengah menunggumu di depan." Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringan rambutnya, gadis itu sedikit heran Naruto pagi-pagi sudah berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"cepat temui dia!" imbuhnya lagi. Sakura mengangukkan kepalanya.

Setelahnya ibunya pun menutup pintu kamar itu kembali dan menghampiri Naruto di ruang tamu.

"Naruto, mau Bibi buatkan teh atau kopi?"

"Air putih saja, Bi."

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Dan setelah kalimat itu ibu Sakura kembali meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

Selang beberapa menit Sakura menghampiri, ia menatap heran penampilan Naruto seperti ingin ingin berkencan. Ditatap sedimikan oleh Sakura, Naruto menjadi tidak nyaman, ia fikir ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya hingga Sakura melihatnya seperti itu.

Sakura masih betah menatap dari ujung rambut Naruto hingga ujung kakinya, membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah.

"Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" seru Naruto kesal pada akhirnya setelah hampir 5 menit Sakura masih menatap penampilannya.

"Kau rapi sekali. Mau kencan ya?" tanya Sakura lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadap langsung dengan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar membuat Sakura yakin dengan ucapannya. Tapi ia heran kalau ingin berkencan kenapa Naruto malah ke rumahnya? Apa otaknya yang pas-pasan itu ingin meminta saran kepadanya?

"Hari ini ada acara?"

"Tidak, kenapa?" jawab Sakura heran.

"Ayo kita ke taman hiburan?" ajak Naruto penuh semangat. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Sakura mengangguk antusias menerima ajakan Naruto. Jujur saja gadis itu membutuhkan refreshing setelah seminggu penuh menghadapi ujian sekolah.

Keduanya pun berpamitan kepada ibu Sakura, dan setelahnya mobil merah itu pun melaju menuju wahana permainan Kansai.

.

.

.

.

###

Sesanpainya mereka di taman bermain, keduanya pun langsung menuju salah satu permainan yang ada di sana. Naruto terus menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat bahagia di sampingnya, hingga Sakura ikut berbalik memandangnya. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya berpura-pura tertarik pada pemandangan yang berada di depannya.

Sakura menatap penuh minat pada permainan Roller Coaster tapi ia tak berani menaikinya. Naruto sepertinya mengetahui keinginan gadis pink itu.

"Ingin naik itu?" tunjuknya pada permainan yang tengah ditatap serius oleh Sakura. Sakura menggeleng member jawaban tidak.

"Tapi sepertinya kau ingin sekali Sakura?"

"Tapi aku takut Naruto!"

"Ada aku Sakura," bujuk Naruto lembut dan kekeuh.

"Tidak!" tegas Sakura garang. Bukannya takut Naruto malah menarik tangan Sakura mendekati wahana itu.

Setelah mengantri tak begitu lama, keduanya menaiki Roller Coaster itu, tentu saja dengan sedikit paksa pada Sakura. Sakura duduk dengan gelisah, wajahnya tegang sekali. Di sampingnya Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, memberi kepercayaan di sana, bahwa semua akan aman terkendali.

Setelah permainan itu usai, Sakura segera turun dari sana, perutnya terasa mual. Sepertinya setelah ini Sakura tak akan lagi mencoba menaiki permaianan itu. Naruto menyodorkan sebotol air putih pada sakura yang langsung diterimannya.

"Kemana lagi setelah ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memijat leher belakang Sakura supaya sedikit enakan.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar Naruto," Naruto mengangguk mempersilahkan. Setelahnya Sakura pergi.

Naruto memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dengan pandangan yang begitu dalam. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda menarik perhatiannya.

Hampir 15 menit kemudian, Sakura kembali lagi ke tempat Naruto, tapi Naruto tak ada lagi di sana. Ia arahkan pandangan kesekeliling taman, berharap dapat menemukan laki-laki itu.

Hampir 5 menit ia mencari Naruto, dan menemukannya. Ia pun kesal sendiri jadi, berbagai makian ia lontar kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu, hingga

"Sakura, ini untuk mu. Maaf menunggu." Naruto menyerahkan boneka pada Sakura. Boneka yang sangat persis dengannya, boneka itu bahkan juga berambut pink sepertinya.

Sakura menerima dengan mata berbinar-binar. Setelah menerima boneka itu, Sakura memeluk erat Naruto, dan Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura dengan senyum puas.

"Kau membelinya Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku mendapatkannya karena menang dalam permainan." Bohongnya. Ia tahu Sakura tak suka diberi barang yang hasil membeli.

"Wah! Hebat sekali. Terima kasih Naruto." Sakura lalu mencium pipi kiri Naruto. Sontak Naruto melebarkan matanya tak percaya sekaligus senang, ia bahkan menyentuh bekas ciuman Sakura ketika gadis itu tengah asik dengan bonekanya.

.

.

.

.

###

Baru saja sampai di gerbang masuk sekolah, Ino langsung menggeret lengan kecil Sakura menuju kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan mata mengitimidasi. Sampai di dalam kelas, ino langsung membawa ketempat duduk mereka.

"Kalian berkencan?" tanyanya langsung setelah mendudukan bokoknya di kursi. Sakura mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Siapa?" Ino berdecak keras mendapati respon Sakura.

"Kau dan Naruto?!"

"tidak."

Ino sepertinya tak mempercayai jawaban Sakura terbukti gadis pirang itu memutar bola matanya malas seolah-olah sedang ditipu sahabat pinknya. Sakura sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, ia kemudian mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas miliknya.

Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi ramai, dan 2 gadis cantik mendekati meja Ino dan Sakura. Dengan wajah sumringah dan berseri-seri gadis yang mempunyai rambut merah berkaca mata itu langsung memberikan ucapan selamat pada Sakura. Disusul ucapan selamat dari gadis turunan cina di sampingnya, mereka adalah Karin dan Tenten, yang juga sahabat dari Sakura.

Tak tahu maksud dari kedua sahabatnya, Sakura hanya memasang wajah bengong, begitu pula dengan Ino yang ada di sebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian Ino memasang wajah garang karena merasa dicurangi oleh Sakura, ia fikir gadis pink itu sudah jadian dengan Naruto dan menceritanya pada Karin dan Tenten makanya kedua orang itu memberinya selamat.

"Jadi benar Sakura?" tanyanya dengan kesal. Sontak Sakura semakin bingung sendiri.

"Kau belum tau Ino? Sakura mendapatkannya! Ia akan kuliah di Harvard, ah keren sekali." Ucap Karin dengan menggebu-gebu yang diiringi anggukkan kepala dari Tenten.

Mendengar ucapan Karin, Sakura melebarkan matanya bahkan mulutnya ikut menganga, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia berlonjak-lonjak senang. Direngkuhnya tubuh ideal Ino lalu memeluknya erat karena senang, Ino pun bangga dengan pencapaian Sakura saat ini.

"2 minggu lagi kita akan berpisah Sakura," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mengarahkan padangan pada Tenten. Wajah Tenten terlihat senang sekaligus sedih, wajar saja karena keempatnya sudah bersama sejak SD, dan ketika salah satu dari mereka akan pergi, seperti sesuatu bagian dari tubuhmu merasa ikut pergi.

"Kita pasti bertemu kembali nanti. Dan 2 minggu waktu ini aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan kalian." Ujar Sakura kepada temannya, lalu mereka pun saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

###

Jam pulang telah berbunyi menandakan kegiatan sekolah telah usai. Ino dan Sakura tengah berjalan santai di lorong kelas menuju arah gerbang sekolah.

"Tak terasa kita sudah 3 tahun sekolah di sini."

"Ino, kau akan melanjutkan dimana?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku ingin menjadi seorang desainer Sakura." Ino tersenyum membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang perancang busana.

Menjadi perancang busana adalah impian Ino, maka tak heran jika gaya berpakaian Ino sangat fashionable sekali. Tak jarang Sakura meminta pendapat Ino tentang urusan pakaian.

Lalu setelahnya oboran mereka hanya hal-hal yang bersifat lelucon hingga sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Sai, kekasih Ino sudah sembuh dari sakitnya, dan seperti biasa mereka akan pulang bersama dengan motor Sai. Ino melambaikan tangannya yang dib alas anggukan kecil oleh Sakura, lalu keduanya mengilang di balik jalan luas itu.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, mulanya langkah Sakura cukup tenang hingga di jalanan yang cukup sepi ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya, membuatnya merinding. Perlahan-lahan ia memperlambat jalannya, dan menoleh kearah belakangnya, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sakura mengendikan bahunya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan perasaan sedikit lega.

GREP

Tiba-tiba ada yang memelukkannya dari belakang, reflek Sakura langsung menjerit, berfikir ia akan diculik. Hingga sebuah suara cukup familiar menyapa pendengarannya, dan itu sebuah suara tawa yang cukup puas dari seseorang bernama Naruto.

"Hahahaaa.. Wajahmu lucu sekali saat ini Sakura." ejek Naruto setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya secara paksa dan memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap kearahnya. Sakura menggeram, wajahnya pun mengeras menandakan kemarahannya saat ini. Tapi Naruto tak juga menghentikan gelak tawanya.

"KAU MAU MATI!" Pekiknya lalu menginjak kaki kiri Naruto keras. Injakan keras dari Sakura mampu membuat tawa Naruto tergantikan dengan ringisan kesakitan dari mulutnya.

Naruto mengejar langkah kaki Sakura dengan langkah sedikit pincang karena ulah gadis itu. ia sudah meminta gadis itu untuk menunggunya tapi Sakura malah menambah kecepatan kakinya. Apa gadis itu masih marah? Padahal ia sudah meminta maaf.

Naruto berhasil menyusul langkah kecil Sakura, ia hampir saja akan berjalan di samping gadis itu, andai saja suara tangisan tak menyapa indera pendengarnya. Yah Sakura tengah menangis.

"Sakura.. kau menangis?"

Naruto menghadang langkah Sakura, dan memegang bahunya lembut. Sakura tengah menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya. Naruto mendongakan dagu Saku, sehingga ia dapat melihat mata hijau Sakura berurai air mata.

"Kau membuatku takut Naruto!" marahnya pada Naruto. Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah, rasannya ia bahkan kini membenci dirinya sendiri karena membuat Sakura menangis.

"Maafkan aku Sakura," Naruto memeluk Sakura, menenangkan gadis itu. dalam pelukan Naruto Sakura masih terisak pelan, dan memukul punggung Naruto karena perasaan kesalnya.

Sakura sangat takut ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia takut seseorang tak dikenalnya ingin berniat macam-macam dengannya, dan ketika tahu jika orang itu Naruto ia sedikit lega tapi Naruto malah menertawainya. Tak .

.

.

.

.

###

Hari-hari berlalu, keberangkatan Sakura semakin mendekat. Gadis pink itu semakin sibuk mempersiapkannya. Sebuah ketukan yang seperti terdengar tak sabaran dari luar rumahnya, segera saja ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya.

"Naruto.. ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

Naruto diam tak beranjak dari tempatnya, membuat Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab Naruto menggeret lengan kecil Sakura lalu membawanya kearah mobilnya, dan menyuruhnya masuk dengan paksa. Melihat raut kemarahan dari wajah Naruto, Sakura pun menuruti kemauan pemuda itu.

Cengkraman Naruto tadi cukup erat membuat tangannya sedikit sakit, mengelus pelan bekas cengkraman tadi yang kini meninggalkan warna merah di kulit putihnya.

Mobil Naruto berhenti di pinggiran Danau tak jauh dari rumah Sakura. tanpa berucap apa-apa, Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Sakura merasa Naruto tengah marah pada tapi gadis itu bingung, Naruto marah karena apa?

Naruto berdiri cukup dekat dengan air danau, dengan tangan mendekap di dadanya. Sakura menyusulnya dan berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Sama halnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tidak ada percakapan di sana.

"Ino bilang kau akan ke Amerika, dan lusa adalah keberangkatanmu?" tanya dingin tanpa memandang Sakura. Naruto tak pernah sekalipun bersikap dingin seperti ini pada Sakura.

"Ya, ak─"

"Dan kau tak memberitahuku Sakura!" pekiknya tajam, ia memandang Sakura begitu menusuk, seolah baru saja tersakiti.

"Hari ini aku berniat memberitahumu Naruto!" entah kenapa Sakura juga ikut menaikan suara. Ia tak suka seseorang memekik kearahnya.

"Orang lain yang memberitahuku! Dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku Sakura! hah.. Kau bahkan tak mengerti perasaanku!" pekiknya lagi dengan kekecewaan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku hanya belum memberitahumu bukan tidak akan memberitahumu Naruto! kenapa kau kekanak-kanakan sekali!" balasnya tak kalah emosi.

"Kekanakan kau bilang?!" rahang Naruto mengeras, tatapan matanya semakin tajam memandang Sakura yang juga membalasnya berani. Tak sampai sedikit Naruto menghentikan saling tatap itu, dengan beranjak dari sana dengan perasaan masih marah.

Brak..

Sebuah deguman pintu mobil cukup keras terdengar oleh Sakura, gadis itu menelan ludahnya, sejujurnya melihat Naruto marah hari ini membuatnya takut. Tak beberapa lama kemudian suara mobil Naruto melaju meninggalkan tempat itu. Tepat setelah itu bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membanjiri pipi sampai dagu Sakura.

Ia menangis bukan karena takut di tinggal sendirian di sini atau memikirkan bagaimana caranya pulang, toh rumahnya juga tak begitu jauh dari sini. Ia sendiri juga bingung alasannya untuk menangis, toh menangis tak harus butuh alasankan?

Masih terngiang di kepala Sakura tentang ucapan Naruto tadi. Ia tak mengerti perasaannya? Perasaan yang seperti apa? Pemuda itu selalu bercanda kepadanya, ia bahkan sering menceritakan lelucon ketimbang tentang kehidupannya. Atau, Naruto menyukainya? Atau ia lah yang tak peka selama ini seperti yang di katakan Ino beberapa hari yang lalu?.

.

.

.

.

###

Sejak pertengkaran di Danau tempo hari, hubungan Naruto dan Sakura semakin merenggang, atau bisa dikatakan tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali.

Hari ini Sakura berangkat ke Amerika, ia bahkan saat ini sudah berada di Bandara ditemani kedua orang tuanya dan ketiga sahabatnya. Tapi hatinya sedikit gundah, ia tak tahu, padahal ini adalah impian terbesarnya.

Berulang kali ia mengecek ponselnya berharap seseorang menghubungi. Jadwal penerbangannya semakin dekat, hati Sakura semakin tak menentu. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi Naruto duluan, tapi egonya yang egois menahannya.

Drett..dreett

Ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar, panggilan dari Naruto. Wajahnya ceria seketika, dibiarkannya panggilan itu sesaat hingga tak lama kemudian ia pun menerima panggilan dari Naruto.

" _Sakura! dimana kau?!" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa basi di seberang sana._

"Aku di Ban─"

" _Hari ini kau berangkat? kenapa tidak memberitahuku!" ucapnya terdengar sekalinya Naruto sangat emosi sangat ini._

"A─"

" _Tunggu aku! Jangan berangkat sebelum aku ke sana Sakura!"_

Telepon pun di putus oleh Naruto. Sakura merasa bersalah setelah melihat reaksi Naruto, sejujurnya ia ingin berpamitan kepadanya, tapi setiap ia akan menemuinya, pemuda itu langsung pergi mengacuhkannya. Tak hanya itu kemarin pemuda itu juga tak menjawab telepon darinya, jadi Sakura pikir hari ini pun mungkin Naruto juga akan mengacuhkannya kembali.

Detik demi detik tergantikan menit, yang meninggalkan keresahan semakin besar pada hati Sakura. 30 menit sudah ia menunggu Naruto, tapi wujudnya belum terlihat juga. Sang ayah yang berada di samping kirinya membelai lembut rambut sang putrid, menyuruhnya tenang.

Panggilan untuk para penumpang mulai terdengar, dan ini waktunya Sakura harus segera masuk. Ia peluk kedua orang tuanya untuk berpamitan, dan tak lupa teman-teman Ino, Tenten, dan juga Karin. Sebelum Take In Sakura menatap ke arah belakang beberapa kali, berharap ia dapat menangkap bayangan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu, tapi sampai ia berdiri di depan petugas Naruto belum juga terlihat.

' _Naruto, maafkan aku. Naruto mau kah kau menungguku kembali?'_

Di atas sana, pesawat dengan tujuan Amerika baru saja melintas.

.

.

.

END

A/N

Woah… akhirnya cerita gak jelas ini rampung juga hihi. Tadinya mau aku hapus dari laptop tapi kok sayang ya, ya udah ceritanya sekalian aja di rampungin. Kan mana tau ada yang baca cerita gak jelas ini meski aku sendiri ragu haha. Kalau cerita kurang feel atau judulnya gak sesuai dan banyak typo-nya atau mungkin karakternya terlalu OOC atau gimana, aku sebegai penulisnya mohon maaf dan semoga yang baca memakluminya ^^

Happy Reading,

Arigatou gonzaimazu,

Salam hangat dari Taem embul ^^

BYE


End file.
